Lobak Putih
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Tim inti Shutoku pengen ngadain buka bersama di rumahnya Takao. Dan dimanapun tempatnya, kelihatannya yang jadi perhatian malah memperhatikan yang tidak mau diperhatikan. Sekuel dari 'wortel' untuk menyambut (?) bulan Ramadhan.


Lobak Putih

.

.

Disclaimer: KnB hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata.

.

Tim inti Shutoku pengen ngadain buka bersama di rumahnya Takao. Dan dimanapun tempatnya, kelihatannya yang jadi perhatian malah memperhatikan yang tidak mau diperhatikan. Sekuel dari 'wortel' untuk menyambut (?) bulan Ramadhan.

.

.

Oke, masih dengan Sibling!TakaIzu with Child!Izu and highschool!Taka (?) ya….

Satu lagi, disini chara-nya Islamic!chara ya….

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Berikutnya! Lari bolak-balik keliling lapangan!"

Dua orang pemain inti yang masih kelas satu masih sibuk menyamakan kedudukan mereka dengan anggota lain. Udah puasa, tenggorokan kering, masih aja ada yang namanya latihan. Takao hampir saja terkapar dengan mulut berbusa jikalau tidak ada kalimat 'pulang latihan lebih awal'.

Disampingnya, Midorima ngos-ngosan sampai kacamatanya melorot sebelah (?). Namun Takao berusaha menghindari _scene_ itu karena dikhawatirkan dia bakalan jatuh dengan mulut menganga(?) karena kecapekan ketawa.

"Latihan dihentikan! Waktu kalian sepuluh menit sebelum penjaga sekolah menutup gedung olahraga ini," ucap Kimura sambil duduk-duduk memberikan pengarahan. Miyaji sibuk dengan _wallpaper_ nanas di HP-nya.

Sedangkan Otsubo malah sibuk dengan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'anggaran'. Emangnya mau beli apa sih?

Setelah seluruh anggota klub keluar gedung, hanya tinggal berlima saja yang tinggal di gedung latihan basket. Dan dengan sekali deheman dari sang Kapten, semuanya berbaris.

"Karena ini bulan Ramadhan, bagaimana dengan buka bersama?"

Takao langsung komen dengan semangat membara demi menjawab pertanyaan Otsubo. Midorima menghela napas karena tidak punya tenaga. Miyaji ikutan 'iya-iya' aja. Sedangkan Kimura sudah siap dengan menu-menu serba semangka (?) di kepalanya.

"Oke, lalu bukanya dimana? Di restoran? Rumah makan?"

"Enggak di rumahnya Senpai-Senpai aja gitu?" usul Takao. Anggota lain melirik Takao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Takao malah menunjuk ke arah Midorima.

"Kenapa nunjuk-nunjuk, _nanodayo_?"

"Enggak apa-apa tuh! Inget Shin-chan.. puasa… puasa…" ucap Takao bak orang yang merapalkan mantra yang isinya penuh dengan kata 'puasa'. Yang lain tiba-tiba menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Kelihatannya seru. Namun tempatku sepertinya kurang luas buat anak-anak," sahut Kimura. Miyaji menggeleng.

"Yang ikutan tim inti aja. Muat kan?"

"Kenapa enggak di rumahnya Miyaji-san aja gitu?" tanya Takao. Miyaji menaikkan bahunya.

"Kurasa kalian enggak bakalan tenang kalau ada adikku yang rusuh itu."

Oo… maksudnya Miyaji Yuya itu ya?

"Kalau di tempatnya Otsubo-san gimana? Kan ada Tae-chan yang kiranya bisa masak makanan buat buka?" tanya Takao. Otsubo menggeleng.

"Adikku malah ikutan pondok Ramadhan entah berapa hari gitu. Aturan sekolah. Kalau Kimura gimana?"

"Sudah tahu kalau yang bisa masak di rumah Cuma ibuku aja. Adikku cowok."

"A… ano…."

Empat pasang mata menoleh ke arah Takao yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mencoba memfokuskan perbincangan pada sang pemilik _Hawk eye_.

"Kurasa ibuku mau memasakkan masakan buat buka. Lagipula katanya pengen kenal gitu sama temen-temen," ucap Takao.

'Rumahnya Takao ya? Walah, berarti si kecil itu juga ikutan! Daripada berantem sama Yuya melulu gara-gara rebutan Ta'jil?'

'Kurasa ada baiknya juga, _refreshing_ ngeliat _otouto_ yang lebih muda.'

'Daripada di rumah enggak ada orang selain Kaa-san… oke lah.'

'Kurasa anak itu bakalan mengataiku wortel lagi, _nanodayo_ '

Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang terbersit di kepala para anggota tim inti selain Takao yang sibuk mengirimi pesan untuk Ibunya yang sedang sibuk mengajari Shun faktorisasi di rumahnya.

"Gimana kalau buka di rumahnya Takao? Oh ya, jangan lupa buat patungan uangnya. Takao, kau enggak usah ikutan patungan. Gimana kalau pertengahan bulan puasa?" ucap Otsubo sambil menulis tanggal dan mengira-ngira berapa uang yang harus diberikan untuk patungan buber di rumahnya Takao.

Takao sendiri mendapatkan pesan singkat sang ibu yang ternyata setuju-setuju aja.

"Oke. Lima hari lagi buber di rumahnya Takao ya. Kumpul jam lima di depan rumahnya Takao. Oke?!"

"Osu!"

.

.

.

Hari yang ditentukan pun telah tiba. Karena Takao adalah tuan rumah, dia pulang lebih dahulu dari latihan. Anggota inti pun sudah siap dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun bagi yang lain, hari ini merupakan surga dunia karena berkah puasa. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka bisa pulang cepat.

Di rumah Takao…

Sang ibu sedang sibuk menggoreng tempura. Sedangkan Takao sibuk bersih-bersih ruangan yang nantinya buat buka bersama anak-anak Shutoku. Shun ikut bantu ngeliatin kakaknya yang berlutut bak orang yang diberi hukuman mati sambil megang kain pel.

Namanya juga anak kecil. Tadi niatnya ngebantuin tapi malah numpahin sabun buat ngepel.

"Shun-chan…." panggil sang ibu dari arah dapur. Shun segera berlari menyusul sang ibu yang ternyata memegang sepotong tempura dengan sumpit kayu panjang yang digunakan untuk membolak-balik tempura.

"Cobain dulu ya… aa…." Ucap sang ibu sambil menyodorkan potongan tempura. Namun Shun malah mengambilnya dan mencicipi sedikit.

"Enak kok, Kaa-san. Oh ya, Tou-san kapan pulangnya?"

"Tou-san ikutan buka bareng sama koleganya. Tapi Shun enggak usah khawatir, nanti temen-temennya kak Kazu bakalan kemari buat buka puasa bareng. Nanti jadinya rame…." Ucap sang ibu yang membuat Shun berlari ke depan menuju ke tempat sang kakak yang masih ngepel enggak selesai-selesai (?).

"Oniisan…"

"Nani?"

"Temennya Oniisan nanti bakalan buka bareng ya disini?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti kamu juga ketemu sama kakak yang kayak wortel itu juga!" ucap Kazunari sambil menahan tawa namun akhirnya guling-guling di lantai yang barusan di pel karena sudah enggak kuat nahan tawanya.

"Kazu! Sudah hampir jam lima nih! Sudah selesai belum?"

"Warui… ini mau selesai. Shun sudah mandi?"

"Kan katanya Oniisan tadi enggak boleh deket-deket bak air mandi soalnya buat bawa air bolak-balik untuk ngepel…" ucap Shun sambil memakan sisa tempura yang barusan dia bawa.

Krriukkk!

Suara perut Takao sudah hampir sama frekuensinya dengan suara tempura yang digigit Shun (?). Salahkanlah _hawk eye-_ nya yang tidak bisa bikin dia meleng.

"Oniisan mau?" ucap Shun sambil menyodorkan potongan tempura yang tinggal seperempat(?). Kazunari sudah diam tidak berkutik. Bau tepung yang digoreng memasuki indra olfaktori-nya.

'Tenanglah.. makin banyak godaan makin banyak pahalanya…'

Batin Kazunari.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mengangkat pinggang Shun dan membuat anak itu terkekeh. Ternyata sang ibu yang telah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya.

"Hayo… shun-chan ngapain… Kak Kazu masih puasa jadi enggak boleh makan dulu… huuhh.. dasar setan kecil ini…. Sudah mandi belum….. hayo…."

Sang ibu akhirnya menggendong Shun untuk mengajaknya mandi. Namun Kazunari malah ikut ambil bagian sebagai pelampiasan atas godaan yang diberikan oleh Shun. Dan terjadilah sembur-semburan di dalam kamar mandi.

Hingga saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba….

 _Meanwhile….._

"Oh… buka bareng ya? Woy! Ikutan!"

"Ngapain pula kau ikutan?! Woy Yuya! Itu sandal jepit gua!"

"Yang jelas Aniki enggak bakalan dapet nih sandal kalo enggak mau ngajak aku ke bubernya Takao!"

.

"Ooo gitu jadi pondok Ramadhan-nya ditunda ya… daripada di rumah sendiri mendingan ikutan Niisan yuk. Buber di rumahnya Takao!"

"Tapi kan aku orang baru…"

"Tenang aja. Palingan adiknya Midorima juga ikutan. Jadi ada ceweknya…"

"Oke…. Bentar aku nyari baju yang cocok dulu ya!"

.

"Niisan beneran yakin nih makek baju gamis keluar rumah?"

"Acaranya islami, _nanodayo._ Lagipula aku ikutan mereka buber soalnya aku takutnya mereka bakalan ngasih hukuman besok. Kau mau ikut?"

"Oniisan mengajakku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau adiknya Otsubo-senpai sendirian disana, _nanodayo_."

.

.

"Tenang saja. Aku ikutan buber kok. Jatah nasinya bisa kau habiskan setelah ini."

"Osu."

.

"Kazu… bajunya Ibu taruh sini ya… jangan lupa ngasih Shun handuk yang besar. Nanti bajunya ibu pakaikan…"

"Oke…"

"Shun mau makek baju sendiri!" ucap Shun ketika kepalanya diulek-ulek makek handuk oleh tangan kanan Kazunari dengan alasan mengeringkan rambut sang adik. Kazunari sendiri sibuk mengeluarkan tangan kirinya ke arah pintu kamar mandi untuk mencomot bajunya yang ternyata Cuma dapet celana kolor warna biru tua plus strip biru muda (?).

Ketika memakai celana kolornya, Shun yang sudah dibuntel oleh Kazunari bak pepes pun kabur dan maunya memakai baju sendiri. Dan secara tak sengaja melewati ruangan yang telah dibuka untuk umum (?) dan terjatuh akibat menginjak handuknya sendiri.

"Aduh!"

Ketika Shun berniat untuk bangkit, tujuh pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan syok (?) membuatnya menoleh ke arah luar.

Otsubo terlihat memakai baju koko warna hitam dengan celana jeans yang senada. Kedua Miyaji memakai baju koko yang senada dengan warna rambut mereka masing-masing dipadu dengan celana hitam. Kimura memakai baju koko warna merah marun. Di belakang sana terdapat dua sosok rambut hijau namun Shun tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka kenakan.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah tangan yang membantunya berdiri. Setelah berdiri sang pemilik tangan pun merapikan handuk yang melilit tubuh Shun.

Oh, ternyata _imouto-_ nya Otsubo yang memakai baju muslim terusan sampai ke lutut dengan warna _peach_ dipadu dengan celana warna putih. Sebuah kerudung terselampir di kepala untuk menutupi rambutnya.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati ya…." ucapnya. Yang lain pada membelalak berjamaah atas tingkah keibuan dari seorang wanita dari keluarga Otsubo (?).

Belum selesai membelalak ria, tiba-tiba saja sebuah telapak tangan bergerak di atas kepala Shun dengan maksud mengusap.

"Bukannya peduli, namun tatanan rambut seperti itu terlihat amburadul di mataku," ucap seorang gadis yang berambut sama dengan Midorima Shintarou. Dia memakai baju dengan model yang hampir sama dengan _imouto-_ nya Otsubo namun berbeda warna. Kerudungnya terselampir di bahunya.

Aah… kakak sama adik sama aja…

Sama-sama _Tsundere_ ….

Namun suasana penuh bling-bling nan asri di bulan Ramadhan itu segera dirusak oleh kedatangan tamu tak diundang (?).

"Shun…..! jangan lari-lari gitu!"

"Kyaaaa!

Dua orang gadis yang awalnya sibuk dengan Shun segera menutup kedua matanya. Masing-masing kakak menyelamatkan kepolosan adiknya (?) *kecuali Miyaji dan Kimura tentunya*

"Woy Takao! Ngapain elu keluar makek begituan doang! Ini bulan puasa woy! Bulan puasa!" ucap Miyaji sambil melepaskan sandalnya dengan maksud untuk menimpuk Kazunari. Kazunari sendiri sudah dalam posisi berdiri, agak menekuk lutut dan kedua tangannya menutupi bagian depannya yang atas dengan maksud menutupi tubuhnya yang _shirtless_.

"Kalian sendiri ngapain dateng enggak ngetuk-ngetuk atau mencet bel gitu! Lagian auratnya cowok itu dari udel sampek lutut!" ucap Kazunari membela diri.

"Takao, aku tahu kalau auratnya cowok sampai segitu. Tapi ya enggak gitu juga kali…"

"Lah, Shun aja enggak apa-apa tuh."

"Shun kan masih kecil!" teriak ketiga kakak kelas Kazunari. Membuat Kazunari kabur sambil menggeret Shun yang masih ngambek gara-gara tidak boleh makek baju sendiri. Setibanya di lorong, Kazunari segera melongok ke dalam untuk menemui ibunya.

"Kaa-san, temen-temenku udah datang. Bisa minta tolong gak? Soalnya aku belum makek apa-apa…"

Sang ibu pun mendelik tajam dengan mulut menganga. Benar-benar ucapan yang dapat menjerumuskan seseorang.

"Udah cepetan sana! Malu dilihat orang!"

Bagaimana pun juga Kazunari kan bukan anak kandungnya….

"Oke! Untuk bajunya Shun biar aku yang memakaikan!" ucap Kazunari sambil ngeloyor. Dan sang ibu hanya bisa bernapas lega ketika mengetahui Kazunari yang makek kolor (?).

Dilihatnya beberapa pasang mata yang berdiri di luar. Dengan sikap ramahnya dia mempersilahkan teman-teman Kazunari untuk masuk. Di tengah-tengah acara (?) terdengar gelak tawa dari lantai atas.

Para tamu pun was-was. Jangan bilang kalau Kazunari lagi melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukan(?) di atas sana.

Dan ketika tangis anak kecil mengiringi gelak tawa Kazunari, semua sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Midorima tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, syukur karena bukan Cuma dirinya yang kena tingkah usil Kazunari ataukah merasa kasihan pada si kecil yang mengatainya wortel itu.

"Aduuuhh… kenapa lagi ini…. Minna-san… tunggu dulu ya…" ucap sang ibu sambil meninggalkan para tamu.

"Shun… Kazuuuu… ya ampun…."

Dan sang Ibu yang sibuk naik ke lantai atas pun meninggalkan tamu-tamunya.

Giliran suasana canggung menyelimuti tujuh orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja Yuya menahan tawanya ketika melihat Midorima yang makek baju gamis putih. Demi apa coba?

"Pppfftttt! Oy Midorima! Elu kesambet apaan sampe bisa-bisanya makek baju gamis gitu?!" ucap Miyaji. Midorima hanya masang wajah sumpek enggak ketulungan. Sementara cewek-cewek pada sibuk kenalan.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi siapa sih anak kecil yang makek handuk tadi?"

"Iya ya? Kok imut banget. Jangan-jangan adiknya Takao-san ya?"

"Dia itu adiknya Takao. Namanya Takao Shun. Imut kan? Dulu si Kazunari itu pernah ngajak Shun main ke klub kita," terang Otsubo pada adiknya. Tae hanya manggut-manggut. Sementara tangis dari lantai atas mulai mereda.

Dalam hati, si adik Otsubo berniat buat ikutan di klub basket cowok Shutoku.

"Bukannya pengen merusak suasana, _nanodayo_. Tapi kenapa si Bakao itu nyempil disana?" ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak berubah posisi. Kazunari yang ternyata telah disadari keberadaannya segera bergabung dengan lainnya.

Berbeda dengan dandanan islami yang lain, dirinya malah memakai kemeja kotak-kotak coklat lengan panjang dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ biru tua.

"Hehehehe… gomen… tadi ada kesalahan teknis," ucao Kazunari sambil cengengesan.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata bukan Midorima saja yang diusili oleh takao, tapi adiknya juga diusili sampai nangis gitu…"

"Itu kan bukan salahku. Aku hanya tertawa karena dia yang kebalik makek baju!" kilah Kazunari.

Ya ampun…

Seisi ruangan pada sweatdrop melihat perkataan penuh _innocent_ dari seorang Takao Kazunari. Waktu berbuka sudah tinggal lima menit lagi. Para cewek sudah pergi ke dapur bersama Kazunari untuk membawa makanan yang siap sedia buat buka puasa anak Shutoku.

Rasa lapar sedikit berkurang ketika melihat Shun ikutan bantu-bantu yang ujung-ujungnya membuat para cewek kejatuhan bunga moe-moe. Dan mereka sering mencari kesempatan emas untuk menjawil pipi Shun yang menurut mereka bak donat yang dijajakan di kantin sekolah.

Tentunya hal tersebut membuat para cowok ngiri berat. Wajah Shun sudah kelihatan seperti Midorima yang diusili oleh Kazunari. Tunggu saja hingga thermometer pengukur emosi Shun meledak saking kebanyakan skala yang ditunjuk (?).

Yuya pun curi kesempatan dengan niat meraih Shun dan memangkunya di pangkuannya. Alasannya sih buat nyelametin Shun. Namun apalah dikata, meja yang tingginya se-diafragma remaja yang sedang duduk pun mencium ubun-ubun Shun dengan mesranya.

Dan tangis Shun beriringan dengan waktu buka puasa… =,=!

Para tamu tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Mereka sih inginnya bersyukur karena waktu buka telah tiba. Namun mereka tidak enak hati dengan Shun yang sudah banjir air mata. Tae-chan pun berinisiatif untuk meraih Shun dan menenangkannya hingga sang Ibu ambil peran.

"Ayo… sudah jangan ganggu kakak-kakak lagi ya.. yuk ke dapur…" ucap sang ibu sambil menuntun Shun yang masih terisak-isak dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Kazunari akhirnya ikut turun tangan dengan menggendong dan mengajak main Shun ke luar ruangan.

Ketika ketiganya berlalu,Yuya merasa kalau seisi ruangan menatapnya bak kriminal (?) =,=!

.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah.. weisshh.. makanan karya ibumu keren banget!" ucap Miyaji pada Kazunari yang sibuk mengambil es buah untuk diletakkan di mangkuk kecil. Kazunari pun cengengesan sambil pamer. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan dibukanya pintu kertas yang memisahkan ruangan mereka dengan lorong.

"Ayo kesini.. tenang aja. Sini duduk sama Oniisan," ucap Kazunari. Shun pun menurut dan duduk di pangkuan Kazunari. Sebagai 'imbalan', semangkuk kecil es buah sudah berpindah kepemilikannya. Seisi ruangan hanya bisa bernapas lega dan tenang ketika melihat Shun yang sibuk menyeruput es buah dan ikut mengucap syukur ketika tetesan sirup dari mangkuk membasahi celana _jeans_ milik Kazunari yang masih sibuk kenalan (baca: memberi penjelasan mengenai Shun) dengan cewek-cewek.

Midorima pun angkat bicara.

"Bukannya aku peduli, _nanodayo._ Tapi kalau begitu caranya adikmu harus mandi untuk kedua kalinya jikalau celanamu yang basah mengenai pakaiannya."

Dan Kazunari ber'waw ria dan berniat untuk menurunkan Shun. Namun respon Shun yang diluar dugaan membuat rumah keluarga Takao menjadi rame tidak karuan.

Dengan jari telunjuk ke arah Midorima plus muka terkejut (namun dalam pose polos) serta ucapan orang yang terkejut pula (?), sebuah komentar pun muncul.

"A! Lobak putih!"

Dan Midorima Shintarou menyesal telah mengingatkan Kazunari.

.

.

.

Owari… (?)

.

Yah, beginilah hasilnya. Gimana, minna-san?

Sebenernya Kasumi mau makek 'brokoli' (?). Tapi entah kenapa Kasumi malah kepikiran kalau rambutnya Midorima Shintarou mengembang (?) dan jadi kaya rambutnya Bob Marley. Jadi dipakailah sang lobak putih ini.

Buat imouto-nya Shin-chan *di three point di jidat (kitakore!)*, Kasumi enggak tahu apakah dia punya _imouto_ atau enggak jadi Kasumi enggak kasih tahu namanya (soalnya enggak tahu), nantinya melanggar ke- _canon_ -an yang muncul (?). dan umurnya Kasumi samain sama _imouto_ -nya Otsubo biar ada temennya (?).

Review?

.

.

After story…

Setelah selesai dengan moment-moment buka bersama, para tamu pun bersiap untuk hijrah(?) ke rumah masing-masing. Otsubo selaku sang kapten memberikan amplop yang berisi uang patungan ketujuh tamu tadi.

Setelah pamit dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Takao, mereka pun berjalan berdua-dua (karena pintu pagar Takao yang agak 'sempit') meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Takao.

Ketika sampai di luar pagar, terdengar sayup-sayup suara si kecil yang menarik celana Kazunari dan menanyakan:

"Ne ne… Niisan."

"Nani?"

"Wortel itu kalo udah besar jadinya lobak putih ya?"

Untung saja kakak-beradik dengan marga Midorima sudah jauh di depan. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau lima orang di belakang mereka sedang sibuk menahan tawa.

.

.

The real owari (?)


End file.
